When your evil
by zerosmelody5
Summary: ON HOLD! Marik gets sent to Egypt with his sister, Ishizu. A year later he comes back. What will happen. Sorry i don't really have much in my story to go off of except this. oh Bakura, Akefia, and Ryou are all brothers. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey here's yet another story of mine. I just sat down and wrote and here's what I got so far. I hope you like it!**

Melvin practically ran to the place where the passengers got off the plane. Today was probably the best day of summer, he knew it. He couldn't wait to see his little brother again. After an entire summer stuck here alone, he was glad he finally had someone to entertain him. Oh and he also…missed him. Although he hated to admit it, he really did miss his brother.

After an entire year without Marik, Melvin couldn't wait for his brother to finally be here with him, permanently. When Ishizu told him over the phone a month ago, he could hardly contain his excitement. It took Odion a lot of work to get the house back to how it looked before because of Melvin's jumping off the walls. Odion was too excited but he wished he could see his sister too.

Odion followed behind Melvin, not as fast, and got there just in time before all the people started coming out of the tunnel that lead to the plane. They both waited and waited and finally just as they were thinking they were at the wrong tunnel, the caught a glimpse of blond hair much like Melvin's, Melvin immediately knew who it belonged to.

"Marik!" He said running up to him and hugging him making Marik drop his bag in surprise.

"Hello, Melvin, I knew you missed me but I didn't know you wanted to get rid of me so soon after greeting me" Marik said. Melvin didn't pull away from his bone-crushing hug, but Marik heard a sound of questioning coming from his brother. "You're choking me" Melvin immediately let go.

"Sorry…" he didn't have time to say anything else before Odion stepped in.

"Marik! How have you been brother?" he said pulling his brother into a hug. Marik had grown a lot since Odion had last hugged him and that was when Marik was boarding the plane a year ago. Either that or he had shrunk.

"Very well, how have you been brothers?" _brothers? _Melvin questioned his brothers very formal speech. _Great Ishizu corrupted him, she always has been one for formal language._

"Good as well, Melvin, surprisingly passed the 10th grade without you, it was somewhat of a miracle, well come to think of it, it would be a miracle if he passed it with you there, so either way a miracle happened" Marik chuckled at his brothers words.

"I'm right here you know" Melvin said defensively.

"I know brother, I'm just having a little fun that's all"

"Yeah well your fun is hurtful" Melvin said crossing his arms.

"Wow, what have you done to him Odion," Marik said looking in surprise at his surprisingly sensitive brother. "It's like he's not the boy I've left last year, he's becoming a man. Oh, I'm so proud" Marik said wiping a fake tear away.

'Oh I will take no credit, he went to a seminar last month, and came back a whole new man" Odion joked.

"Jacka-" Melvin began.

"Watch your language, young man." Odion said in a stern tone, Marik burst out laughing. Odion shot him a glare than hugged him again. So, we should get out of here, Marik I'm sure you are tired and just want to go home."

"Yeah, I guess I am kind of tired" Marik said grabbing the bag that had fallen to the floor. The three made their way to the luggage drop-off, Marik looked for his suitcase, that was purple, and they left the airport.

The ride home was pretty short, 15 minutes at the most, and then went inside.

"Marik, I hired a constructer to build you a new room and make the house a little more roomy for all of us, until then I'm afraid you're going to have to go back to sharing a room with Melvin." Odion said.

"Oh that's good, at least I'll have some place to sleep." Marik said walking into Melvin's room.

"Are you hungry at all brother?" Odion said from the doorway.

"No I'm just tired, I'll unpack and then go to sleep." Marik replied. In truth he was starving but right now he didn't care cause he had gained a few pounds in Egypt that he wanted to loose before school started in two weeks.

"Okay, Night brother" Odion left him to his unpacking. Melvin was sitting on his bed staring at his brother the whole time. Marik fell back on the bed, head hanging over the side, and closed his eyes. Melvin continued to watch him, his chest rising and falling slower than it did the last time he had seen him, meaning his brother was more relaxed now than he was before he left. _How did Ishizu manage that, before he was never calm? Never. Not even when he was asleep, he would always have nightmares that bugged him and just made him more anxious, how did she manage to calm him down?_

"What?" Marik said snapping Melvin out of his thoughts, he hadn't realized Marik had opened his eyes and noticed Melvin starring at him.

"Nothing, I was just wondering…" Marik got up and started unpacking his rather small purple suitcase. Melvin didn't expect his brother to come home with so little stuff, especially considering their sister liked to spoil them whenever she could.

"What? What were you wondering, stop spacing out Melvin, Man I don't think I've ever seen you think." Marik said, pulling out his clothes, which were practically the only thing in the bag. The only thing that was important to Marik right now was getting every thing hidden. After he pulled out all the clothes he had, he pulled out a few knifes that had apparently been stashed in a secret pocket of Mariks.

"What's with all the knifes, what are you running a knife shop from your bag" Melvin asked the question that popped into his mind, rather than the one that was lingering in the back of his head.

"Oh these," Marik held up the knifes, "they're the only thing that kept me the way I was, I hate being a goody-two-shoes" he said tossing them in his drawers first then setting his clothes on top of them to cover them up.

"Why would you turn into a goody-two-shoes? And why were you gone so long? Odion said you would probably be home from helping Ishizu in a few months not an entire year." Melvin had asked the question, it was bugging him forever. He had asked how long Marik would be there when Marik left, and Odion told him he didn't know, Probably a few weeks to a couple months depending on what Ishizu had planned for him.

"Oh so they didn't tell you the truth, huh? Interesting" Marik said finishing his unpacking and threw the suitcase under the bed and sat down. "Well, you remember how I got caught last year at that party, then my grades came out and they weren't so great, and then I got in trouble with the law? Well after Ishizu and Odion got sick of their failed attempts to raise me properly and failed discipline and how they were always disappointed in me, so they came up with a plan, Ishizu asked to be transferred to that museum that dad started in Egypt. They decided that they would send me there to try and take me away from this place cause they thought it would help me to change my ways.

"So when they told me this I said that I didn't want to go, and threw a tantrum, do you remember that? That day I came screaming in here and you asked what's wrong and I said none of your business. Well that was the day they told me. Later when I came down for dinner, you remember how they said I didn't have a choice and that was that, then immediately changed the subject. They told me I had a week to get ready and say goodbye to my friends and everything, then Ishizu and me would be on our way.

"I pretended that I was going to go help Ishizu with work so you wouldn't be worried but I would've expected Odion to tell you the real reason I left by now, any way, they told me that when my behavior was better and I stopped getting into trouble that I would be able to come back and that this was for my own good, but I knew better they just don't like being embarrassed by me.

"So while I was in Egypt, Ishizu had me see therapists and go to counseling and stuff like that, she tried to get me to change but for the first few months I was stubborn and refused to act differently, but then I realized that if I acted like I changed then they would keep their promise and send me back, so I acted like it was working quite a few times. I started to pretend like I had manners and I wasn't into breaking the law, I even started calling her 'sister' instead of 'sis' or 'Ishizu' or her nickname 'Isis'.

"After the eighth month there I couldn't stand Egypt any more, so I asked Ishizu if I could go home and she said my behavior had improved, and that she was proud of me and that she guessed I could go, but she changed her mind when I was caught stealing from the market there. He said I still needed to work on how to control my urges to steal stuff and kept me there for another four months, which is when I finally perfected my acting like a goody-two-shoes.

"Lucky for me she didn't notice the scars and scratches. That's why I had the knifes, they half of them are stolen, but toward the end of my stay there I decided to spend the money Ishizu gave me on knifes, sharp ones." Marik walked over to Melvin who was interested deeply in his brother's story. Melvin gasped at the many, many scars and scratches that covered the boy's arms, Marik had cleverly hidden under his favorite long sleeved shirt that he always wore, even before he left. "Ishizu had never even been suspicious. How I got them all from airport security I have no idea, but let's just say I have a lucky life." Marik ended his story with a wink at his brother.

"…So you haven't changed," Melvin put on a smirk at his brothers amazing performance that was good enough to fool anyone, if it had fooled Ishizu. "Well let's just say I've never been more proud of you"

"Thank you, thank you" Marik said mock bowing. Then he straightened up and yawned. "I really am tired so I'm just going to go to bed, now, goodnight, dear brother and if Odion finds out about me and " he holds up his arms. " then I will probably be sent to military school for the rest of high school."

"Please do you even have to ask, your secrets safe with me" With that Marik nodded, laying down on his bed and closing his eyes. _Cross my heart and commit suicide if I tell. _Melvin smiled when he thought of the fact his brother hadn't changed. _If he had changed what would I do._

"Bakura!" Akefia heard his younger brother called and ignored how loud his dad was. Then he heard heavy footsteps come from the stairs,_ there's Bakura._

"What?" He heard Bakura say in an irritated voice.

"Why can't you behave in school" _okay now I know the topic of today's fight now I get to know the content. _

"Why do you always have to get drunk and yell at me for nothing unparticular" Bakura shot back. _Bad move, bro._

"Nothing unparticular?" their dad raised his voice. "Nothing unparticular, oh I'll show you nothing unparticular" His dad threatened.

"Yeah, like you even know what that means." Bakura replied. Crack! Bakura hit the floor with a bang. "Yeah that hurt." He mocked. _Oh Great, now Bakuras done it._

Akefia knew he would have to pour water on the flames before they got too high to be extinguished. He reluctantly got up, dropping his magazine on the floor where he was lying down and headed to the door. He opened it just in time to see his dad and Bakura wrestling around on the floor.

Akefia stood at the doorway and watched for a second thinking of what to say to stop them, since he didn't want to get in the middle and get beaten up as well, not that it would hurt. Suddenly it came to him.

"get a room" he said loud enough to be heard over their fighting. _That got their attention. _Both his dad and his brother starred at him. "If you two are going to be making out I would much rather you guys do it somewhere else, I don't want my friend uncomfortable when he gets here." The door bell rang. "Well speak of the devil, behave both of you."

He went and answered the door, revealing a young tan Egyptian with spiky blond hair, "Hey," The teen said.

"Hey come in and ignore the two homo's on the floor they just finished making out." Akefia said gesturing to Bakura and Mr. Touzoku.

"Whatever," Bakura said getting up and heading into the kitchen to look for something to eat, he listened into the threes conversation.

"Watch what you say young man." His dad told his brother. he opened up the fridge. _Great dad forgot to go shopping…again._

"Yeah whatever," Akefia said, "So Melvin, you said you had something to tell me over the phone."

"He's back, he's finally back, I can't believe he's finally back after a year in Egypt" He heard Melvin say.

"Who? Your brother?" Akefia said.

"Yeah, he's finally back"

"Really, Marik, I missed him, how is he?" Akefia said excitedly. Bakura poked his head around the corner.

"Right now he's asleep, he looks thinner than he did when he left. And he's been cutting himself again. In my opinion, he's more bad boy now then he was when he left too."

"Marik's back?" Bakura now intruded in their conversation, giving up on finding something to eat and coming into the living room and sat down next to Melvin.

"Yeah," Melvin said, Mr. Touzoku walked up the stairs not interested in the boys conversation. That was just what Melvin wanted. "Looks like everybody gets a second shot at love, ain't that right Bakura?" He mocked.

"Shut up! I've told you a million times before, I do not have a crush on your kid brother." Bakura snapped.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, maybe your wish will come true." Melvin said turning back to Akefia. "So apparently there is something different about him since he left Egypt. Before I came here, Odion told me that he was going to be in our grade. In fact he will be in most of my classes, Bakura, your smart aren't you, you have to be in order to be in my math class, that's one class Marik and I have too."

"It's not that I'm smart, but it's the fact that you're too dumb to move on to the next level in math." Bakura pointed out, Melvin and Akefia both tried to smack Bakura, but was a failed attempt since Bakura managed to dodge. "Oh yeah sorry bro forgot you were in that math class too."

"Whatever, so he's going to be going back to school then?" Akefia asked.

"Who?" Ryou suddenly came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Marik, did you take a nap?" Ryou's eyes went wide.

"Really, Marik's back. Where is he?" Ryou asked ignoring Akefia's question.

"Yeah, got back earlier today. He's at home asleep. I'll bring him over tomorrow; he's going back to school because if he were to be home schooled he would have to do it himself, because Odion certainly doesn't have the time." Melvin explained.

"Oh cool," Ryou said sitting in a chair opposite everyone else.

"I've got to go, Odion was expecting me back like an ten minutes ago, and I still got to stop for some stuff at the store." Melvin said standing up, Akefia followed him to the door.

"So what are you going to do?" Akefia asked in a hushed voice so the others wont hear.

"I don't know. I'm still working that out." Melvin said opening the door. "I'll know what to do tomorrow. Bye"

The door closed behind Melvin. Akefia turned to face his two brothers. "So, Marik's back"

**Again, like with most of my stories, I have no friggin' idea where I'm going with this story. Sorry if you get confused, last night I only had like 3 hours of sleep so I can't really think straight sometimes. This story is probably going to have a lot of romances. Mostly guys. And yes I will have a couple made up characters, just incase you were wondering. Just so you know, I am very interested in what you think of this story, so please review and tell me what you think, even if it's mean I don't care you can help me fix a few things if they need fixing. Any questions on anything or ideas for where you might want this story to go, review or PM me I'm mostly on the computer 24/7 mostly, see, cause I have no life. None. And I would be happy to answer your PM's or Reviews in whatever way I can.**

**I got the title from one of my favorite evil songs, "When your evil" I love it, especially to Marik and Bakura. I didn't have anything else in mind for a title, so I just picked this title since it is about Marik Bakura Melvin, and Akefia, and Ryou. Ryou wouldn't really fit in with the title but… oh well.**

**Melvin admires his brother so much. In later chapters I'll write about some stuff that Melvin does bad. The only reason Marik got shipped off to Egypt was because some people couldn't keep their mouth shut, Bakura has a crush on Marik, the door scene with Melvin and Akefia will be explained in the next chapter. But for now I guess that's all I'm going to say.**

**Bye!**


	2. Busted!

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to upload, I've been busy with school work, homework, end of level tests, studying for end of levels( which are still going on right now, I got my score for my English test. 79% out of 100. Not my best, I guess now I'm taking EOL's for science, then next week will be math.), new student orientation, some friend drama, and a whole bunch more stuff. I have had the time to think about what I would do this chapter and like the next 5 chapters but I haven't typed the chapters yet so I'm doing that right now.**

**Thanks M169 and fan of this fic for reviewing! I do have skills don't I, he-he, just kidding but thanks, that's so nice.**

**I got the idea for this chapter from…I don't know it just came to me in science, so I hope you like it!**

"Do I have to come?" Marik complained. Melvin was dragging him toward the Touzoku's house.

"Yes you promised me" Melvin argued.

"I did not! You tricked me" Marik tried in vein to escape his brothers iron grasp. He only accepted to come because Melvin had promised him he'd do all his chores for a month and he would buy him some new clothes. Melvin knew Marik couldn't refuse the offer of free clothes, but he was just too gullible, Melvin never intended to do any of the stuff he said he would. And Marik knew that he would back out sooner or later, so he was trying to get out of seeing his old friends. He not only didn't want to go anywhere today, he was so tired, but he also didn't want to answer a bunch of stupid questions about where he was for a whole year, and why he left. He just couldn't handle that kind of attention.

"Maybe so, but you still agreed to come." Melvin said, and then stopped pulling on his brothers arm. "Why don't you want to go over there? Last year you and Akefia were impossible to pry away from each other, Ryou was practically your son, even though you're both the same age, and you and Bakura acted like you were boyfriends." Marik blushed at this, ever since Marik was in fifth grade, when he met Bakura, they were always leading people on to think they were dating because they both hated girls swooning over them and stuttering every time they talked to them, or tried to ask them out, so they acted like they did to keep them away.

"We were not boyfriends. Just… helping each other out." Marik said still blushing.

"Yeah, whatever. Is there a reason you don't want to go?" Melvin asked.

"No I'm just tired. That's all" Marik started walking. Melvin followed, he didn't believe that was all that was wrong with his brother, he wouldn't be stalling this much if that was it.

They arrived at the touzokus in silence. Melvin knocked at the door. It opened a couple seconds later, revealing a very much ready for today Ryou. He was wearing blue jeans, a blue shirt and his hair was perfectly brushed and straightened as usual, blue skater shoes completed the boys blue look. One second marik was starring at his own purple converse, not knowing what to say or do after a year of being gone, then the next, he was toppled to the floor by Ryou hugging him so hard he could barely breathe.

"I missed you too Ryou" Marik chuckled at the same old Ryou he knew from last year, who was still hugging Marik while crying at how happy he was.

"Ryou who's at the d-" Akefia, wearing his usual red outfit, a white tank top with a red leather jacket and red skinny jeans, appeared at the door. He caught sight of his brother on the floor, weeping, and his old best friend under him. "… Marik, oh yeah today you were coming over weren't you? Well I see Ryou's happy to see you either that or he hurt something." Both Marik and Ryou chuckled and got off the stairs that led to their apartment.

"Nice to see you again, I hope you haven't gotten into much trouble while I was gone. It would be a shame to miss seeing you handcuffed and taken away." Marik said with an evil smile.

"Well lucky you I haven't gotten arrested but I have gotten suspended a few times and I got detention for calling miss valentine a slut but other than that you haven't missed a thing" Akefia said bored.

"Miss Valentine is a slut, so is Miss Biles," Marik said, "So what are we doing today?"

"Well," Ryou said finally stepping into the two delinquents convorsation. "I was thinking we could go to the mall, I've been wanting to go for a while but I never could find a good excuse to go, I'm sure it will be fun." He suggested.

"Any one got anywhere better." Melvin asked. Every one shook their heads. "Okay then let's go"

"Wait aren't we missing someone, Bakura's not ready yet is he?" Marik said. He suddenly felt a short breath on his neck.

"I'm right here baby, did you miss me that much?" Bakura's voice whispered into Mariks ear. Marik looked to his right, to see a familiar whitette giving him a suggestive smirk.

"No, I was just told you would be joining us and I don't like to be lied to, that's all" Marik started to walk away, but was dragged into a familiar position.

"Oh come on you know you missed me, don't lie"

"Hey guys there are no fangirls around here who want to date you two so you don't have to act right now, unless you're not acting" Akefia said.

"Honey you couldn't fake this kind of affection." Bakura said, pulling marik closer.

"Alright time to go, we wouldn't want to miss the sale at hot topic" Marik said, glancing to his brother, who's intrest he caught at 'sale at hot topic'. Hot topic was Melvins favorite store they always had the best looking outfits that went perfectly with his style.

"Alright enough play let's go" Melvin said dragging Marik out of Bakuras arms and down the stairs. The others followed the rushing twins, Melvin rushed for hot topic, Marik was being dragged. Soon they arrived at their destination, the mall. Melvin immediately led them to Hot topic where they immediately started looking around.

After about an hour of looking around, everyone had bags full of stuff. They all suggested they go to the food court since it was now two thirty.

"You guys go ahead I need to use the bathroom. I'll catch up." Marik said running off.

"Huh I wonder, why the rush?" Bakura said.

"Who knows? Anyway I'm starving let's go eat." Melvin said.

"So what are you gonna get?" Ryou asked the others.

"I want the pizza" Melvin said. Akefia nodded.

"Me, too." He said.

"I think I want greasy American food what was it a hamburger?" Bakura said. "Marik told me about them, he said that on his way to egypt he couldn't get a flight straight there and back so he had to stop in America where they have so many different fast food restaraunts, I think he got the hamburger from some place called Mc. Donalds, or something like that. Cheesy name if you ask me. I think we have one here, if not, I think we have at least a fast food restaurant, and they're bound to serve hamburgers right?"

"Wait, when did you talk to Marik when he was at home the whole time, or with us?' Akefia asked.

"He called me about a week after he disappeared." They all starred at him. "What? It's not that weird. I mean we were practically going out."

"That's what I said to him and he said you guys were helping each other out" Melvin said.

"Well we were, helping each other keep the girls away." Bakura shrugged.

"I'll meet you guys at that table." Ryou said pointing to a table that wasn't occupied that was the closest to them.

"Okay" They all split up and headed to get their lunches. Ryou was the first to the table. Melvin was next, and then Akefia, and Bakura.

They ate lunch, Bakura and Melvin got into a 'discussion' about which pair of pants Marik looked better in, the dark shiny purple leather ones or the black shiny ones, Ryou was glad Marik wasn't there and hoped he didn't come back to this discussion, and Akefia was intently listening to it, though he didn't interrupt them. When they decided to take a break and eat there food, Ryou finally spoke up.

"Speaking of Marik, where is he it's been a while since he left to go to the bathroom, I wonder what's taking him?" They all looked around to see if they could spot Marik.

"There he is." Akefia pointed toward one of the many Japanese restraunts. He was paying for his food, then he grabbed his tray of food and looked around the food court. He spotted them and started to walk toward them, but a little girl ran infront of him with out him knowing and he tripped over her, spilling his food everywhere. They all raced over to Marik. When they got there a boy their age with green hair, brownish red eyes, and was wearing a blood red shirt that showed off his perfectly shaped ab muscles, brown pants, green fingerless gloves, and green shoes of the little girl was apologizing to Marik for his sisters behavior. Marik said it was okay, but Melvin lost his temper. He started yelling at the teen, and didn't stop until a security guard came over and asked him to either stop making a scene or he would be forced to kick him out. Melvin started on the security guard who decided marik wasn't going to stop and dragged him toward the exit.

The others followed after, except for marik who was now apologizing.

"I'm so sorry for that, my brother can get a little out of control. Once he got kicked out of school for his behavior back in Egypt." Marik said. The boy starred at him for a second then shook his head, his green locks looked so soft as they moved along with his heads movement.

"It's not a problem, you come from Egypt?" He asked, lifting his little sister up and resting her on his hip.

"Yeah, I moved here like eight years ago. I'm Marik by the way. Marik Ishtar." Marik reached his hand out. The boy shook it with his free hand.

"Tasuki tonkiri, nice to meet you Marik Ishtar. I must say that's quite a tan you have. How did you get it?" he adjusted his sister.

Marik shrugged, "born with it I guess. Every one in Egypt has a tan, since they're out in the sun all the time. So where do _you_ come from?" Marik tilted his head to the side.

"South japan, me and Fay moved here last week to live with our mom," He gestured to his sister. Marik nodded.

"My parents died when I was little, now I live with my brother. My sister moved to Egypt with me a year ago, I came back yesterday. Now I'm just hanging with my friends and brother." Marik wondered why he was so talkative all of a sudden, Maybe because Tasuki intrigued him. Yeah, this teen was definately intriguing. "So are you going to school?"

"Domino high" Tasuki said proudly.

"Me too." Marik smiled at the counciedence. Suddenly he remembered his friends. "oh I should go, my brother will throw another fit if I keep him waiting to long. I'll see you in school." Marik said running toward the entrance.

"Bye" Tasuki called after him.

"What took you so da-" Melvin said when he say his brother at the entrance. Ryou flicked him on the lips.

"Language." Was all Ryou said.

"I was getting to know Tasuki." Marik replied heading toward the edge of the parking lot, the others followed.

"Who?" Akefia asked.

"Tasuki, the guy Melvin was yelling at. I apologized to him for Melvins behavior, then we got to talking, He and his sister, Fay, the little girl who ran into me, just moved here a week ago, they'll be going to domino high like us"

"Perfect." Melvin groaned.

"So is that why you're skipping" Bakura asked with a sad face, " You found another partner."

"No," Marik said stopping in his tracks. "and I'm not skipping." The other stopped to stare at him, he just looked at his feet.

"Not now but you were a second ago." Melvin pointed out.

"Whatever. So what do we do now?" Marik asked looking around for a place to go.

They decided to go to the local arcade, where they spent a few hours and about a hundred dollars all together. Then as soon as the sun went down they split up and went home.

Marik went to his room immediately, even though Rishid said that dinner was ready he made some excuse of not being hungry. After about thirty minutes, marik heard the doorbell ring.

"Marik!" He heard from the other room. He got off his bed, and went out to the living room stopping short when he saw who was at the door.

"Marik Ishtar, you're under arrest for shoplifting." The police officer said, handcuffing Mariks hands behind his back.

**So that was chapter 2. Again sorry for the delay. If you have any questions Review or PM me. A lot of stuff will be explaned next chapter.**

**Tasuki will be in this story later, like it said, he will be in their school.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bye!**


	3. Since When?

**Hey new chapter Yay! **

**Zero: This chapter is most likely going to be short but what the H-**

**Ryou: Language!**

**Zero: Sorry Ryou.**

**Bakura: Hey Zero am I going to have any screen time in this chapter, I've barely been in this whole story so far.**

**Zero: Yeah the two chapters is soo much, any way, sorry kura, this chapter is mostly about marik and Melvin, Oh and it has a little of Ryou too. But not much, sorry People who love kura. He will be in the fourth chapter though.**

**Ryou: I'm going to be in this chapter, doing what.**

**Zero: Sorry cant tell you. Ay way on with the story, I hope you like it!**

"Marik Ishtar, you're under arrest for shoplifting." The officer hand cuffed him, and took him to his police car. Odion starred after them then after realizing what must have happened followed. When he got there, they told him how much it would cost to bail him out. He reluctantly paid up and was given a court date, which was in three weeks, and was lead back to the cell that held Marik, and a few others who looked at Marik like they would either beat Marik to a bloody or rape him…or both.

"Marik Ishtar, you got bailed out." The officer who led Odion back there said, finding the key he needed and unlocking the door, letting Marik out. He looked at Odion, who was looking at him very disappointedly, and looked away almost immediately. He knew he was in deep trouble, getting arrested the day after coming home after proving to have changed; he was not going to hear the end of it.

They walked out to the car and got inside. Odion was surprisingly quite, and he was driving the speed limit, he usually drove about ten MPH less than it. They arrived home and went inside. Marik was about to go inside when his brother decided to talk.

"I want you to stay in your room until I say you can come out. You are grounded until I decide what to do. Know that I will be debating hard and long about whether to send you back with Ishizu. I am very disappointed in you Marik." Odion said glaring at his younger brother, then turned and walked to his room, not saying another word.

Marik entered his room to find Melvin sitting on Mariks bed. "Get up" he said harshly.

"So what did you get arrested for?" Melvin got up and took the same position on his own bed. Marik flopped down on his bed, ready to forget about the later events of this otherwise very entertaining day.

"None of you business." Marik said and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, realizing he was going to be spending a lot of time in here for the next few weeks.

"Fine be that way" Melvin said and rolled over so he was facing the wall.

"I will" Marik said and went to sleep.

Odion decided to let Marik be grounded in the house, meaning he could go out of his room but he couldn't leave the house. Though he was now allowed to leave his room he didn't. He found it more entertaining to talk to the shadows in his room than it was to talk to Odion or Melvin or anything else out there that he could think to talk to. Marik refused most food that was placed in front of him, and was looking very pale. He didn't talk to Melvin when he was in their room, not that he was really there, and he spent a lot of nights at the Touzoku's who were surprised to hear about what happened to Marik.

The day before school started Odion went to the school to make sure everything was ready for school. Marik was in his room, starring up at the ceiling like he does so often when he had the erge to go get something to eat. He walked out of his room and froze in his tracks.

Melvin and Ryou were…kissing? Since when? What?

"Melvin?" He said as soon as the shock wore off. Ryou jumped, and immediately pushed away from Melvin blushing.

"What are you doing out of our room?" Melvin asked, irritated that they had been interrupted.

"Odion let me out of the room, why are you making out with Ryou?"

"We started going out last year, it was a secret until now,"

"So you're gay?" Marik asked

"So what if I am, your gay too" Melvin said.

"I am not!" Marik said. And walked off to his room.

That night was probably the first night since the year before that Marik actually came out of his room to eat, even though he could now he didn't, and even though the food looked delicious Marik didn't eat it, but assaulted it with his fork. Melvin decided that he would stay for dinner and then head over to the Touzoku's.

"Marik" Melvin called his brother out of his thoughts about if it was possible to behead a head of cabbage, if so he felt like doing it. Marik grunted to show he was listening. "What did you get arrested for?" He asked again.

"Yes Marik what did you get arrested for?" Odion put down his fork and starred at his younger brother. Marik looked up for a second, looking at Odion who wasn't eating his food, then Melvin who was shoveling his into his open mouth. Then he looked back to his food.

"Shoplifting" Marik said simply.

"What?" Melvin asked. "When?"

"You remember when we went to the mall a few weeks ago and I said I was going to the bathroom? Well I went to a different store, I don't remember what it was called, and I stole this choker. I was just looking around and I saw it and I wanted it but I was broke from Hot topic, so I took it and put it in my bags I guess I wasn't as careful as I though if they caught me." He said, appearing bored with the conversation. His mind was on how school will be starting the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow, his last day of freedom/prison.

Marik got up unexpectedly and left the room as fast as he could, his food that hadn't had a bite taken out of it, sitting in the mashed, assassinated state. Marik went to his room and hid under his covers, he did not want to discuss why he really wanted the choker. His neck hurt enough without him thinking or talking about it.

The next day, Marik didn't eat anything, and didn't leave his room. Around six PM, Odion decided to talk to his brother. He knocked on his door lightly and opened it without waiting for a "Come in" or "Get away".

"Brother, can I talk to you ?" Odion said to his brother that was laying flat on his bed, starring up at the ceiling. When Marik didn't respond, Odion moved forward and sat on the edge of Mariks bed. Melvin was still at the Touzoku's house. Odion looked at his brother than his lap. "What's wrong? Why did you fake changing?"

After a few minutes of silence Odion decided Marik wasn't going to answer, he got up and went to the door and was about to leave when Marik spoke up.

"I wanted to come home. I missed everyone. I didn't know what else to do other than to fake it." Odion walked back over to his brother, this time standing in front of him instead of sitting down.

"Why did you fake it, why didn't you just change?"

"I like the way I am, I don't want to change anything about myself. People like me for me." Marik still refused to look his brother. Odion gave up and walked to the door.

"Tomorrow, School starts Night brother." Odion left only to be replaced by Melvin.

Melvin lay down on his bed, and started talking about something that Marik didn't' care much for. Soon Marik fell asleep in the middle of what Melvin was saying.

He woke up covered in sweat. That was one scary nightmare, but what was it, he thought. He looked at the clock, 458. Great, I guess I'll go take a shower.

In two hours Marik was ready for school and was out the door and to school.

**See what'd I tell ya. Short. Anyway like I said I hope you like it!**

**Bye!**


End file.
